Fuffy
by kyulatte
Summary: aku tau aku salah ketika aku mencintai adik kandungku sendiri. [FF pertama/Crack summarny/baca dulu/butuh masukan/oneshoot/Hunhan/EXO/YAOI/Author Baru]


FANFICTION

Author: KyuLatte

cast:

-dady

-mommy

-sehun

-luhan

Ranting: 16+ / teen

warning: BL (BoysLove). YAOI. Shounen-ai. bahasa ga sesuai EYD. Bukan hasil plagiat. OOC (keluar dari karakter asli mereka) nama cuma minjem. ide pasaran. Bukan fujoshi dilarang membaca. tidak terima bash/flam. jika itu keritik membangun PASTI akan di terima.

happy reading xoxo~

©Varinworld

"sehun-ah!" namja berwarna kulit kecoklatan memanggil namja yang bernama sehun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang terpancar dari earphonennya yang teralir dari ipod di sakunya.

"hm" ia menjawab sambil menoleh ke salah satu sahabatnya, kai.

"sepulang sekolah aku akan ke counter game, kau mau ikut?" sehun menggangguk, tandanya ia menyetujui.

kai adalah salah satu teman sehun, kai sama dengan sehun anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sangat mapan, tapi kai lebih liar di banding sehun. kai akan melakukan apapun yang ia mau dan membuatnya di hapal semua warga sekolah karena prilaku ia yang amat sering membuat kekacauan. Berbeda dengan sehun yang sedikit pendiam dan masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

©varinaworld

.

.

sesuai rencana, kai dan sehun sepulang sekolah akan ke counter game. karena besok adalah hari libur jadi mereka tak perlu cepat pulang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan pr berlaku hanya untuk sehun saja.

"ye?" sehun mengangkat handphonennya yang sedaritadi bergetar di sakunya.

"sehunnie~ mommy sekarang sudah ada di rumah, bisa kah kau pulang ke rumah sekarang? petugas lee sedang menunggu di depan game countermu itu" ucap suara di sebrang yang ternyata mommynya. sehun melihat ke arah luar counter game dan terlihatlah petugas lee memakai kacamata hitam dan jangan lupakan jasnya yang terlihat keren dan berkharisma dengan tertengger headset di telinga kanannya sedang menunduk menghormati sehun.

begini lah setiap mommynya pulang ke korea. pasti mommynya akan menelepon ketika dia berada di game counter.

menggerikan sekali ketika pertama kali ini terjadi, kenapa ibunya bisa tahu kalo ia berada di game counter. dengan sangat penasaran ia bertanya kepada mommynya, dan mommynya menjawab dengan sangat enteng. **'mommy menyeting GPRS pada handphonemu itu agar selalu aktif sekalipun handphonemu di matikan'** dan tangan mommynya terulur ke arah kepala sehun yang terbengong. menepuknya.

"baik mom" lalu sehun cepat berjalan ke arah luar game counter. tak lupa ia memberi tahu kai dan kai hanya mengganggukan kepalannya. ia masih fokus pada permainannya.

"selamat siang tuan muda" petugas lee membukakan pintu untuk sehun masuk. sehun hanya menggangguk sebagai balasannya. selalu saja.

©varinworld

setelah sampai di rumahnya yang di katakan amat sangat besar, ia segera mencari mommynya.

"sehunnie~ kau sudah datang rupannya" mommynya ternyata sedang berada di dapur, sedang memasak di bantu oleh semua koki di sana. sehun memeluk mommynya dari belakang. ia rindu dengan mommynya ini yang selalu datang jika ada hari besar dan semaunnya. terhitung sudah 2 bulan ia di tinggalkan.

"hari ini ada kejutan untukmu. ada seseorang akan datang ketika makan malam hunnie" kata mommynya sambil memotong cabai di depannya. sehun tersentak. apa mommynnya akan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang? ia sudah memasuki kelas akhir di smanya dan ia belum punya pacar. sampai detik ini, dan pasti semua tau kalau tuan oh sehun yang terhormat ini sangat dingin. tapi ibunya itu tidak mempermasalahkannya bukan? pikiran sehun berkecamuk. ia ingin sekali menolaknya.

"bukan jodoh. hanya teman untukmu sehunie" mommynya membenarkan. ia mengusap kepalannya setelah mencuci tangan. sehun hanya tersenyum lebar. mommynya selalu saja tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

©varinworld

.

.

berbagai makanan sudah terpajang di meja makan dengan sangat indah, lilin lilin sudah tertata rapih di tengah meja berbentuk bulat itu. hanya ada 5 kursi di sana dengan ukiran yang sangat unik tak lupa bantalan empuk agar semakin nyaman untuk di duduki.

sehun sudah rapi memakai jasnya, mommynya dan daddynya pun juga. daddynya memakai jas yang senada dengannya dan dengan mommynya. mereka memkai baju yang baru di beli mommy di LA waktu itu. biru langit adalah nuansa yang tepat untuk dikatakan makan malam itu. di depan mereka sudah ada seorang perempuan cantik dan anggun memakai dres berwarna putih dengan anak laki lakinya yang sama memakai jas yang senada dengan sehun. awalnya sehun memandang aneh, kenapa ia memiliki jas yang sama dengannya.

"nyonya minah, sebelumnnya terimakasih sudah datang ke sini untuk makan malam" nyonya oh membuka acara makan malam itu.

"nyonya oh, saya yang harusnya berterimakasih sudah di undang jamuan makan malam hari ini." mommynya sehun hanya tersenyum pada minah.

"oh sehun, kenalkan yang di depan kau itu adalah calon adikmu" kata mommynya menjelaskan, sehun memandang anak laki laki itu. ternyata memang benar ada maksud tujuan lain dengan baju yang sama itu.

"atau mungkin sudah menjadi adik ne?" nyonya minah menambahkan, sesungguhnyah anak laki laki itu ingin sekali lari dari sana. karena dari tadi kakaknya yang bernama sehun itu selalu saja melihatnya. seolah mengintimidasi ia.

"oh sehun imnida" sehun mengeluarkan kata kata untuk pertamakalinya.

anak yang di depannya masih menunduk dan setelah nyonya minah yang berada di sampingnnya menyeggolnya ia menatap sehun dan berkata "ah ne, luhan imnida, bangaseupmida hyung" katanya lalu memperlihatkan senyumnnya yang indah.

"ah luhannie~ senang kau sudah bisa berada di sini" ucap nyonya oh. luhan hanya tersenyum lagi.

nyonya oh merasa sangat senang dengan adanya luhan disini, setidaknya sehun akan mempunyai teman jika ia dan suaminya tidak ada di rumah. selama ini nyonya oh takut jika sehun semakin hari semakin dingin dan tidak mempunyai kasih sayang. lalu tuan oh mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi anak dan jadilah nyonya oh pergi ke tempat asuh anak yang di sana terdapat luhan dan ia ingin mengambil luhan. nyonya oh melihat luhan yang cantik dan pandai memasak dan selalu ceria. siapa tahu jika ia mengadopsi luhan, sehun akan terbawa ceria oleh luhan.

jamuan makan malam itu selesai dan luhan sudah pindah ke kamar sehun, karena memang mommy sehun yang menginginkan itu. kamar sehun sudah berubah tanpa sehun ketahui sebelumnnya. semuanya berubah menjadi dua. dari kasur sampai beja belajar. terkecuali kamar mandi di sana.

"sehunnie~ luhannie~ cepat bangun~" mommynya membangunkan. luhan yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan sehun yang akan menurut apa saja perkataan mommynya akan bangun. lalu mereka menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk menggosok gigi. awalnya luhan takut dan malu untuk meminta pasta gigi sehun tapi sehun yang peka ia memberikan pasta giginya untuk luhan pakai.

" mommy membuat sandwich untuk sarapan pagi kita selamat menikmati" ucap mommynya. sehun, luhan, mommy dan daddynya pun makan dengan lahap tanpa ada suara. kebiasaan keluarga oh.

"sehun, besok mommy harus pergi ke LA lagi bersama daddy. mommy harap kau menjaga luhan dengan baik. ia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. "mommynya berbicara setelah sehun dan luhan meminum susu setelah selesai memakan sandwich. sehun menggangguk.

"daddy harap kau bisa menjaga amanat dari mommymu sehun." ucap daddynya.

"baik mommy, daddy" ucap sehun kemudian lalu luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. lalu beberapa maid yang kebetul ada di sana sedang mengambil piring yang sudah selesai juga ikut tersenyum kepada sehun karena ini kejadian langka. pasalnya sehun berbicara dengan setulus hati.

.

.

© varinworld

.

.

besoknya luhan dan sehun ikut daddy dan mommynya mengantar ke bandara melepas kepergian mommynya dan daddynya. dan seperti biasa sehun menangis dan berkata untuk cepat pulang. mommynya menghapus air mata dan menyuruh luhan untuk memegang tangan sehun.

selepas mommy dan daddynya pergi, sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain. karena percuma pergi ke sekolah karena jam masuk sudah beberapa jam yang lalu.

petugas lee pun mengantarnya ke sana. bukan sekali ini sehun begini. setiap orang tuanya pergi ia akan selalu berkunjung ke taman bermain.

"hyung. kenapa kau hanya duduk disini? kau tak mau bermain?" luhan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada sehun. pasalnya sudah setengah jam sehun dan luhan duduk di kursi taman. dan luhan yang memang tidak bisa diam pergi ke tempat permainan itu, hanya melihat dan kembali lagi pada sehun untuk bertanya.

sehun lupa kalau iya sekarang mempunyai seseorang untuk di ajak mengobrol dan apapun, yaitu luhan.

" hm, kalau kau mau main, boleh saja" ucap sehun enteng.

"tak mau, aku takut jika pergi sendiri" sehun melihat ke arah luhan bingung

"arraseo, aku tau aku sudah besar tapi aku mempunyai seperti... hm... bisa dikatakan... fobia" luhan mengambil alasan dan tersenyum dibakhir kata. bukannya menanggapi luhan, sehun menggambil headset dari kantong celanannya dan memasangkan pada ipod dan telingannya.

luhan menggerlingkan matanya kepada sehun yang daritadi mencueki dia. sehun malah asik mendengarkan lagu sambil menutup matanyan. tak mau ambil pusing, luhan yang dari tadi berdiri akhirnya duduk disebelah sehun lalu menutup matanya.

tanpa luhan ketahui sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah luhan lalu tersenyum lembut. sehun lalu memasangkan headset sebelahnya ke telinga luhan. luhan pun terbangun dan melirik sehun. tau apa yang sehun lakukan luhan mengambil alih memasangkan letak headset itu dengan benar di telinganya

lalu mereka memejamkan mata bersama sambil menikmati alunan lagu beast - thanks to. bersama. berdua.

kalau saja sehun tau bahwa luhan sangat takut jika berada di tempat seluas ini karena masa lalunya, pasti ia senang, pasti sehun akan menjaganya dengan baik.

sebenarnya luhan itu di temukan oleh minah di taman bermain yang sekarang mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi. mungkin juga luhan tak tau di mana tempatnya.

ia tersesat. bukan ia yang sedang main tapi ibunya yang membuangnya di tempat bermain malam hari itu. ia sangat merasa ketakutan saat itu. sendirian dan tidak ada siapapun setelahnya minah menemukannya dan menenangkan ia yang sedang menanggis sesenggukan. di tepisnya ingatan itu karena suara berat menyapa indra pendengarnya

"kenapa kau menangis? kalau kau ingin ke taman bermain biar aku antar." ucap sehun. luhan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"aniyo, ayo kita pulang hyung?" ucap luhan dan berjalan duluan ke mobil.

di mobil sehun merasa sangat bersalah melihat luhan menangis. akhirnya sehun menannyakan apa yang membuat luhan menangis, dan luhan menjawabnya. berakhir sehun yang menenangkan luhan dengan memeluknya.

.

.

©varinworld

.

.

sudah sebulan luhan tinggal di sana dan terhitung banyak sekali sehun berinteraksi dengannya. entah itu menannyakan pr atau hanya bermain. sehun juga sering berbicara dan bercerita akhirnya pada luhan. dari di sekolahnya yang terdapat yeoja yang suka sekali mengikutinya sampai ke kamar mandi dan masih banyak lagi. sehun merasa luhan itu mommy kedua bagianya. karena luhan pandai memasak dan juga sering kali mengurus kebutuhan sehun, yeah walaupun luhan lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

luhan juga suka menggoda sehun dan lalu sehun menggodanya lagi.

"hyung aku sedang membuat donat, kau mau ikut membantuku?" luhan berada di taman belakang yang ada sehun di suatu ayunan itu. sehun menoleh ke arah luhan yang tangannya memegang adonan padat dan mukannya yang tercoret terigu. ia pun menggangguk dan diikuti senyuman luhan.

di dapur awalnya petugas cho selaku koki ingin membantu luhan, tapi tidak jadi karena terlihat sehun juga sedang membantu luhan.

mereka mengerjakan membuat donat itu sambil menjahili satu sama lain.

"hyung~" luhan memanggil

"ne?" sehun menoleh dan terigu di tangan luhan berpindah ke muka sehun.

"yak!" sehun mengejar luhan yang sudah lari duluan sambil membawa terigu ditangannya. sehun tak mau kalah dengan membawa terigu di tangannya juga.

" berhenti kau!"

"shiroyo!" luhan terus saja lari ke lantai 2 sedangkan terigunya terus ia lempar ke arah sehun membuat lantai banyak akan terigu.

" berhenti ku bilang nanti kau ja-"

Brukkkk

"awww hiks hiks" luhan berhasil jatuh ke lantai karena terpeleset terigu yang tadi ia lempar.

"kau tidak mendengarkanku. tau sendiri kan akibatnya?" ucap sehun menghampiri luhan. ia memeriksa tangan luhan yang ternyata lecet.

"hiks hiks aku tidak tau akan terjadi seperti ini hiks" sehun mengangkat luhan dengan cara bridal style.

sebelumnya ia membawa luhan ke kamarnya, sehun berkata pada maid. "tolong bersihkan semua terigu yang ada di lantai" tanpa membalikan badannya.

"nde tuan muda" ucap semua maid itu kompak.

"aww, jangan keras keras hyung!" luhan mengomel, pasalnya sehun membalut tangannya yang lecet. setelah sebelumnya ia ganti baju dengan pakaian yang baru.

"kau tak mau diam sih" ucap sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mengolesi obat di tangan luhan. luhan hanya menatapnya malas lalu tidur, karena memang ia tadi sangat capek

ternya sehun keluar untuk memastikan tidak ada terigu tersisa. ia juga kembali ke dapur untuk membuat donat di bantu koki cho.

besok malamnya luhan sedang menonton di tengah rumah ia tak ke taman belakang rumah seperti biasa untuk memandang bintang bersama sehun, karena hujan sedang turun. dan sehun pun sedang di kamar, mungkin mendengarkan musik. hobi sehun. tak berapa lama kemudian, lampu mati.

"yakkk! siapa yang mematikan lampu!?" teriak luhan ketakutan. ia mendekatkan dirinya ke sofa yang duduki.

"maaf tuan muda, sepertinya sedang ada aliran listrik " ujar petugas lee yang sedang membawa senter. luhan pun sedikit banyak lega.

"luhannie, kau tak apa?" tanya sehun yang baru datang dengan membawa senter juga.

"ne, hyung" kata luhan sambil memasang muka sumringah. ternyata sehun itu sangat perhatian padanya.

"baguslah, aku akan kembali ke kamar, mau tidur" ucap sehun lalu berjalan pergi.

"hyung changkaman. aku ikut tidur" cepat cepat luhan menuju ke sehun berada. "petugas lee aku ke atas dulu ya" kata luhan kemudian setelah memegang tangan sehun.

petugas lee tersenyum. "nde tuan muda"

sehun dan luhan sudah tertidur di tempat tidur masing masing. tapi mereka tidak tidur. masih bangun tepatnya.

brrrzzzzzz « suara petir. ceritanya. protes bacok.

luhan nampak ketakutan ia memasukan semua badannya ke dalam selimut. ia ingin menangis tapi ia takut membangunkan sehun yang ia liat beberapa waktu lalu sudah tidur nyenyak.

pluk.

dengan cepat sehun memeluk luhan yang berada di dalan selimut.

"hyung?" luhan bertanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya. posisinya sekarang ia dan sehun sedang berhadapan.

"mworago?" tanya sehun balik. sehun masih menutup matanya.

"ahninde" kemudian luhan terdiam, ia sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat karena jarak ia dengan sehun sedekat ini.

"kau takut petirkan? biarkan ini terjadi sampai hujan reda" ucap sehun. pipi luhan sudah merah. untung tepat malam hari dan mati lampu jadi sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

bbrrrzzzz

suara petir kembali terdengar, luhan menggeratkan pelukannya pada sehun. ia takut sekali. akhirnya mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan di kasur single milik luhan.

©varinworld

"tuan muda, besok tuan besar dan nyonya besar akan datang dan nyonya besar meminta saya membereskan baju anda untuk liburan anda ke villa di jeju" petugas lee memberitahu sehun dan luhan. mereka sedang makan pagi, kebetulan bulan ini mereka mendapat jatah untuk liburan musim panas.

"kita akan liburan?" tanya luhan, petugas lee mengangguk.

"yeeeee~" luhan bertepuk tangan dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya langsung ke arah kamarnya.

"petugas lee tak perlu maid yang membereskan baju, aku akan membereskannya sendiri" teriak luhan yang mungkin sangat bahagia. sehun juga langsung ikut menuju kamarnya dan luhan. petugas lee hanya tersenyum.

"hyung, kau mau pakai baju yang mana hyung? biar luhannie siapkan" kata luhan, sehun sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

"nanti aku bereskan sendiri luhannie" ucap sehun masih sambil berbaring. luhan cemberut.

"aku akan membereskan bajunya saja, hyung nanti bereskan sendiri pakaian dalamnya arraci?" ucap luhan. lalu luhan membereskan baju yang memang di butuhkan.

besoknya mommy dan daddy mereka belum juga datang, padahal luhan sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang apapun yang akan di bawa. lalu petugas lee datang dan memberi kabar bahwa penerbangan dari LA di undur menjadi besok, luhan pun kecewa.

"sedang apa malam malam di luar ? tak takut kedinginan?" sehun datang sambil menyelimuti punggu luhan dengan selimut yang ia bawa. mengingat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 9 pasti udara sangat dingin.

"ahninde, aku cuma merasa sedikit kecewa" kata luhan, mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka. luhan menatap bintang.

"aku tahu, maafkan mereka ne? aku janji besok kita akan pergi dengan atau tanpa mereka luhannie" mata luhan yang berbinar menatap sehun

"yaksok?" tanya luhan sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnyan

"yaksok" sehun menlingkari kelingkingnya di kelingking luhan. luhanpun tersenyum.

besoknya mommy dan daddynya belum juga datang di pagi harinya, luhan terus saja menunggu di depan balkon kamar tamu yang menghadap ke depan pagar pintu masuk rumah mereka yang besar.

sehun melihatnya dan merasa iba kepada luhan, sehun memutuskan untuk menyenangkan luhan.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sehun

"menunggu siapa lagi?" luhan berbalik tanya. sehun menggidikan bahu

"ayo kita pergi ke sana? aku kan kemarin sudah bilang jika kita akan pergi kan?" sehun berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

namun luhan yang mengejarnya hingga terjadi tubrukan tak tertedeksi.

brukk

mereka terjatuh bersama. tepatnya sehun terjatuh tertimpa luhan. dan bibir mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. lama.

luhan dan sehun masih tidak menyadari apa yang mereka perbuat hingga akhirnya luhan yang terbangun duluan.

"ah.. mianhamnida hyung, a-aku tak sengaja" ucap luhan. mereka segera mendudukan diri mereka.

"kau sengaja eoh?" tanya sehun. pipi luhan merona hebat.

"ahninde hyung, itu tidak sengaja terjadi. kayu pembatas itu yang membuat kita terjatuh" ucap luhan menunjuk kayu pembatas balkon dan kamar.

"bukan kita yang terjatuh, tapi kau dan menimpaku." ucap sehun dingin. 'ah, kayu sialan.' umpatnya. sehun bangun dari duduknya di susul luhan yang di bangunkan sehun.

"kalau kau mau tahu, itu first kiss ku" ucap sehun.

"ah, mianhae hyung" ucap luhan.

"kau sudah pernah mendapatkan seperti itu juga?" tanya sehun

"ani, aku belum hyung" jawab luhan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya hebat. sehun hanyanggedikan bahunya.

"sudah siap ?" luhan dan sehun sekarang berada di bandara, mereka akan pergi ke pulau jeju sesuai jamji sehun pada luhan. luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. **lihat siapa yang sekarang jadi pendiam dan sedingin es?** tanya batin sehun. karena dulu luhan pernah berkata pada sehun bahwa sehun itu pendiam dan sedingun es, luhan tak suka. jadi sehun berusaha untuk membuat adiknya itu nyaman di sampingnya dengan mengubah sikapnya.

sejak terjadimya pertemuan antara bibir sehun dan luhan, luhan jadi agak pendiam. ia takut akan kakanya memarahinya karena mendapatkan first kissnya. tapi apa yang semua ia pikirkan berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang memang tertarik dengan adiknya ini.

2 jam waktu yang lama bagi sehun dan luhan untuk segera menginjakkan kakinya di villa keluarga oh.

"kau sakit?"tanya sehun ketika sedang berberes baju selama seminggu untuk di villa.

"ahninde, hyung" sehun memegang kening luhan untuk memastikan. tapi tak taukah sehun, bahwa luhan akan semakin malu jika di perlakukan seperti itu?

" yasudah kau istirahat saja di sini. aku akan berenang sebentar di kolam belakang" jawab sehun. dan sehun pun pergi.

**ish! apaan sih kau luhan, kenapa jadi kacau gini?! hyung kan jadi marah, dan aku tidak bisa ikut bermain air dengannya.** luhan mengacak selimutnya. ah mending aku ikut dengannya ke belakang villa ini. lalu luhan memang ke belakang villa, dengan bantuan para maid yang memberi tahunya jalan ke arah kolam. sesampainya di sana luhan takjub akan keindahaan kolam itu. kolamnya sangat indah di pagi ini, pemandangan dari kolam ke arah kota itu sangat memukai. apa lagi kolam yang dibuat seakan menyatu dengan itu. dengan cuaca yang memang tidak dingin membuat kolam semakin nyaman.

"luhan! kenapa kau malah disini? kau tidak tidur?" tanya sehun. membuyarkan luhan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan itu.

"ahninde hyung, aku tidak sakit. hanya ada sedikit pikiran dan aku pikir refreshing di sini lebih bagus dari pada harus berdiam di kamar dan tidur." luhan tersenyum. sehun hanya menggangguk alasan luhan cukup masuk akal dan sehun kembali berenang untuk merefreshingkan otaknya juga seperti apa kata luhan.

luhan terus menunggu sehun untuk berhenti berenang, tapi sehun terus saja berenang hingga sudah 1 jam ia berenang bolak balik. **apakah ia tidak ingat jika ia pamit hanya untuk berenang sebentar tadi?** batinnya bosan.

"yak hyung!" luhan berteriak dan sehun langsung tersentak

"wae luhan-ah?" tanya sehun menghampiri luhan di pinggiran kolam. tempat luhan duduk

"aku tak mau kau sakit! sekarang cepat naik dan kita pergi ke kota!" ucap luhan setelah sehun sampai padanya. lalu luhan pergi ke arah maid yang memang menunggu di sana untuk memegang baju kimono milik sehun. luhan menggambilnya dan mengusir maid itu dengan halus, walaupun maid itu terlihat kesal. karena tidak melihat tuan muda sehun menghampirinya.

setelah keluar dari kolam sehun mengambil baju kimononya itu dari luhan dan luhan masuk ke villa itu di ikuti sehun yang bingung kenapa luhan jadi berubah seperti itu.

setelah sehun berbenah dan luhan menggati pakaiannya, mereka pergi ke pasar jeju dengan berjalan kaki. di sana ada banyak sekali perhiasan dari kerang, aksesoris dan lainnya. luhan sesekali masuk ke toko yang menjual pernak pernik dari kerang itu.

"hyung, lucu sekali bukan ini?" luhan memperlihatkan gantungan mutiara. yang satu berwarna putih, dan satu lagi berwarna biru. sehum tersenyum dan mengganguk

"ahjussi, aku beli ini sepasang"

"baiklah" dan luhan pun membelinya.

setelah keluar dari toko luhan terus saja melihat mutiara itu.

"kau tau, mutiara itu sangat berharga." kata sehun berbisik

"benarkah? jadi aku harus memberi ini ke orang yang sangat berharga?" tanya luhan dan di angguki sehun.

" kalo begitu ini buat hyung." luhan memberikan mutiara itu kepada sehun. sehun memandangnya aneh.

"karena telah menjagaku, dan hyung satu satunya yang aku punyai setelah mommy, daddy dan minah eomma. jadi jangan tinggalkan aku ya?" ucap luhan sendu. lalu sehun mengacak rambut luhan. "gumawo" ucap sehun dan pipi luhan kembali memerah.

matahari sudah berganti oleh bulan dan sinar bintang yang indah. begitu pula keceriaan keluarga oh yang sedang mengadakan barbequan di dekat kolam belakang villa.

ayah dan ibu sedang memasak daging sapi. dan di sana juga ada maid maid untuk membantu. luhan yang sedang memainkan gantungan mutiara dan sehun hanya duduk di bangku yang terdapat meja di depannya.

"taddaaa ini sapi panggang saos tiram ala daddy" ucap daddy mereka. lalu tuan besar oh menyimpannya di meja makan.

"ayo kita makan?" ucap mommynya dan duduk di sebelah daddy.

mereka makan makanan yang sudah di sediakan di meja, ada daging sapi bakar, salad, sosis bakar, jus jeruk, sampai es krim sebagai dessertnya. mereka makan dengan canda tawa, melepas bebas pikiran yang ada di kepala mereka.

"mommy, luhan menggambil sosis bakar yang ada di sana yah?" ujar luhan meminta izin.

"panggilkan maid saja luhannie~"

" tidak perlu, itu tidak jauh kok mommy" lalu luhan pun pergi walaupun nyonya oh dengan tidak rela membolehkannya. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

luhan menggambil beberapa sosis dan memberikannya kepada maid yang sedang memegang piring di sebelahnya untuk membawa sosis sosis itu.

ketika luhan akan kembali ke meja ia tak sengaja menginjak batu dan gantungan yang tadi ia pegang itu terjatuh dalam kolam renang di samping kirinya.

tanpa pikir apapun luhan lompat dan beberapa maid bereteriak.

"LUHAN!" daddy, mommy, dan sehun berteriak.

sehun dengan cepat berlari ke arah kolam untuk menolong luhan. sehun menarik paksa luhan yang sedang mencari mutiaranya. luhan memang tidak bisa berenang, dan takut akan berenang. sehun yang berhasil membawa luhan keluar langsung di tangani oleh pihak kesehatan. tapi luhan tak juga bangun. lalu beberapa menit kemudian ambulan datang. mengingat rumah sakit hanya berjarak beberapa km dari sini. sehun yang sudah di baluti handuk hangat langsung di bawa ke dalam villa itu.

terlihat mutiara sehun juga terjatuh di pinggir kolam.

di sana mommynya menangis meraung raung karena luhan yang tidak bangun, ia juga mememcat maidnya yang mengantar sosis luhan karena lalai menjaga luhan. momminya mengamuk karena luhan di bawa rumah sakit.

setelah selesai di periksa dokter pribadi oh berbicara pada tuan besar oh. dokter mengatakan luhan dalam kondisi koma. luhan mengalami ketakutan yang hebat sehingga ia koma. mendengar itu tuan besar oh hanya bisa berlapang dada.

besoknya sehun dan nyonya oh di beritahu oleh tuan besar oh bahwa kondisi luhan yang koma.

"itu karena salahku! kenapa aku tidak mengambil sosis itu untuknya" mommynya menyalahkan diri senidri sambil menangis tersedu di pelukan daddy.

"ahninde, bukan salah mommy, dokter sudah bilang kan ia hanya mempunyai ketakutan yang besar" ucap sehun menenangkan. tapi nyonya oh semakin keras menangis.

hari berikutnya luhan masih juga enggan bangun dari komanya. **apa di sana lebih baik daripada di sini luhan-ah? sampai kau belum bangun bangun?** batin luhan sambil memegang tangan luhan. luhan terlihat mengenaskan dengan alat alat medis menancap di tubuhnya. **kenapa kau bisa terjatuh? apa ada yang menarik dari kolam renang di malam hari sehingga kau menjeburkan diri? **sehun tahu, ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengusutkan khasus seperti ini.

sorenya sehun kembali ke rumah untuk menggambil mutiaranya di dalam laci kamar. tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di lacinya. laci luhan juga ia tidak menemukan mutiaranya. ia menannyakan pada maid apakah ada mutiaranya di bajunya waktu itu. tapi hasilnya nihil. akhirnya sehun memutuskan pergi ke kolam dan dia menemukan mutiara itu terdapat di pinggiran kolam. mungkin ini terjatuh sewaktu ia menjeburkan diri ke kolam. ia juga melihat mutiara milik luhan ada di dasar kolam karena kilauan sinar ke mutiara dari matahari.

sehun mengganti pakaian untuk berenang mengambil mutiara luhan dan benar mutiara luhan ada di dasar kolam itu. sehun mengerti kenapa luhan menyeburkan diri ke kolam. karena ia ingin mengambil mutiaranya. dan tentang ia koma karena ketakutan. **apa luhan takut mutiaranya hilang? **sehun memutuskan untuk menemui mommy dan daddynya yang berada di rumah sakit.

"sehun, kau sudah datang?" ucap mommynya dengan muka agak bahagia. ia mengelap airmatanya yang terus tumpah setiap hari.

"ne, mommy, daddy aku ingin memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada luhan" mommy dan daddynya kaget bercampur heran akan penuturan anaknya itu.

" apa itu sehun? " tanya daddynya.

"sebenarnya sebelum luhan menjatuhkan diri ke kolam, mutiara ini yang jatuh ke dalam kolam." sehun memperlihatkan sepasang mutiara itu.

plak

mommynya menampar sehun dengan keras. sehingga membuat pipi sehun memerah.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT LUHAN KOMA SEHUN! LIAT! KARENA KAU MEMBERIKAN ITU PADA LUHAN. DAN MUTIARA JATUH KE KOLAM, LUHAN TAKUT JIKA ITU HILANG KAU AKAN MEMARAHINYA BUKAN?!" momynya membentaknya dengen keras.

"bu-bukan itu mommy" sehun membela diri tapi mommynya menjerit dan menutup telingannya. itu pemandangan yang sangat sakit bagi sehun. sangat sakit. lebih sakit ketika kau di tampar oleh ibumu sendiri. dan sakit karena ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun yang sebenarnya. daddynya membawa sehun keluar dari kamar luhan. terlihat luhan menjatuhkan air matanya walaupun ia tidak bisa bangun.

"aku sangat kecewa denganmu sehun" ucap daddynya dan daddynya meninggalkannya di depan kamar luhan.

sehun merosot lalu menangis sejadi jadinya. ia tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. ia ingin mengulang waktu agar ini tidak terjadi. mungki mommynya sangat tertekan dalam keadaan seperti ini dan menyimpulkan kejadian ini dengan tergesa gesa. sehun semakin menjadi jadi menangis. petugas lee yang melihat itu langsung membawa sehun pulang kembali ke villa.

2 bulan sudah luhan tak bangun dan seminggu yang lalu ia di pindahkan ke rumah sakit seoul ternama. sehun yang sudah bersekolah 1 bulan lalu untuk kelulusannya itu pun lulus dengan hasil memuaskan. tapi mommynya masih menggangap sehun tidak ada. sehun lelah.

lalu daddynya membuat penawaran jika sehun akan bersekolah di inggris. universitas daddynya dahulu. sehun menyanggupi tawaran itu. ia berpikir jika ia harus di sini terus dan melihat mommynya yang acuh dan ia juga serasa tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi di sini untuk apa dia delalu di sini. akhirnya ia pergi dengan membawa 2 mutiara itu.

©varinworld

4 tahun cukup bagi sehun untuk menyelesaikan study di sana. mengingat otaknya yang cukup mutar dan dia juga ingin cepat cepat pulang.

2 tahun lalu sehun mendapat telepon dari mommynya. ia meminta maaf kepada sehun atas kejadian 2 tahun lalu. ia juga meminta sehun pulang ke korea. sehun pun menyanggupinya 2 tahun yang akan datang karena kelulusannya dan sekarang ia sedang berada di bandara incheon.

"tak lama berjumpa korea?!" bisiknya pada udara. jujur ia sangat rindu pada korea, keluarganya, tempat lahirnya, apa lagi adiknya yang masih tertidur.

petugas lee sudah berada di depan pintu keluar bandara incheon. ia pasti di suruh tuan oh untuk menjemput sehun.

"lama tidak bertemu tuan muda" ucapnya. sehun hanya tersenyum, beda dengan sehun yang lama. sehun memasuki mobil dan mobil itu langsung melesat ke kediaman keluarga oh.

"kau tidak kangen kepada mommymu ini eoh? kau tau mommy menunggumu 2 tahun lamanya. dan kau sekarang sudah banyak berubah eoh?" ucap mommynya, ia sangat rindu pada sehun yang bertambah tinggi dan tampan. ia juga rindu pada sehun yang manja padanya.

"mianhae sehunnie, mommy tidak bisa menjengukmu di sana, mommy terlalu takut jika luhan terbangun ketika aku menjengukmu" jujur mommynya yang masih memeluk sehun.

" aku akan memaafkan mommy jika membuatkanku satu gelas susu kesukaanku " ucap sehun dengan nada manja. mommynya melihatnya dengan bingung. sehun mengeluarkan jurus senyum mautnya pada mommynya itu.

mommynya tersenyum mengerti padanya. "arraseo~ kau beresakan dulu dirimu ne? kau terlihat cape, setelah makan malam mommy tunggu di meja okay?" sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. kamar ia dan luhan dulu.

**masih sama seperti dulu. hhhh. luhannie bogoshipo. **batin sehun sambil melihat foto mereka ketika sedang tidur melihat bintang di malam hari.

malamnya sehun seperti biasa duduk di meja bulat itu. mommy dan daddynya membicarakan studynya di inggris itu. dan daddynya akan mengangkat sehun jadi wakil ceo perusahaan oh cooperation. sesudahnya mommynya mengajak sehun untuk menjenguk luhan.

.

.

©varinworld

.

.

"ah~ luhan, kenapa kau masih saja betah dengan posisi seperti ini tiap hari? kau tak capek alat alat itu bekerja di tubuhmu ini? ayolah bangun. mereka butuh istirahat." tidak ada jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan itu. sehun memegang tangan luhan

"kau bukan princess aurora yang akan bangun jika dicium oleh pangeran bukan?" tanya sehun lagi. ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

" tak tahukah kau, aku sangat merindukanmu? bukan hanya aku saja, mommy dan daddy juga. bahkan petugas lee dan maidnnya merindukan keceriaanmu." tidak sanggup menanggung kepedihannya, sehun mengeluarkan air mata. rasa sedih, rindu, kecewa, bersatu menjadi satu.

"dan mutiara ini. aku menemukannya jika kau ingin tahu. aku menjaga dan merawatnya. agar saat kau bangun kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." sehun. Menggambil gantungan mutiaranya di dalam saku jas yang ia pakai, ia menaruh mutiara di dalam genggamannya bersama luhan.

"kau ini nakal. Kau bukan aurora yang selalu kau tonton itu bodoh!" air mata sehun mengalir deras.

"aku akan menciumu. Jika kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ke tiga" ucap sehun.

"satu..." jantung sehun bedetak cepat

"dua..." sehun menghela napas.

"tiga..." sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan. Ia mencium luhan. Hanya menempelkan. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang dahsyat.

Ada suatu gerakan dalam genggaman sehun. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya itu. Tenyata tangan luhan bergerak. Mata luhan mulai bergerak. Bergerak membuka matanya.

"h-hyung?" sehun menatap bengong luhan.

"h-hyung itu kau?" luhan membuyarkan lamunan sehun.

"k-kau bangun?" sehun mengedipkan matanya terus.

"hyung! Aku rindu padamu~hiks" luhan menangis. Ia memeluk lengan sehun. Sehunpun sama menangis dengan luhan.

Di luar kamar luhan, daddy dan mommy mereka sedang melihat kejadian itu. Momnya menangis sesenggukan melihat kejadian dari awal itu. Melihat sehun yang menyayangi luhan. hati mereka tersentuh. memang cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan di mana saja.

©varinworld

Setelah masa pemulihan luhan 1 minggu di rumah sakit, luhan di perbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ini mungkin keajaiban bagi dunia medis, karena tidak ada yang bertahan hingga 4 tahun lamanya dan terbangun karena ciuman dari seorang kakanya. Awalnya sehun tidak mau mengaku kenapa luhan bisa terbangun. Daddy dan mommynya sengaja menggodanya. Tapi setelah dokter menasehatinya ia terbuka dan itu membuat sehun dan luhan mendapati pipinya semerah tomat.

©varinworld

"mommy~" luhan merengek pada mommynya.

"wae luhan baby?" tanya mommynya malas luhan. Mereka sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan untuk makan malam.

"aku ingin minum bubble tea~" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan jurus mata puppynya.

"hhhh, sudah mommy bilang tidak tidak luhannie! sudah berapa kali kau minum bubble tea hari ini huh?" ucap mommynya itu. mommnya keluar dari dapur. luhan cemberut. sepertinya hari ini ia tidak berhasil memdapatkan minuman kesukaannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mommynya datang. tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama sehun, kakanya.

"ajak adik kesayanganmu itu jalan jalan dan kembali ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5:30." mommynya memberi intruksi pada sehun. sehun lalu menggangguk.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan dan mereka pergi dari dapur.

©varinworld

"hyung mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya luhan, ia sedikit heran.

"taman" ucap sehun dingin.

"andwae!" luhan berteriak setelah sebentar lagi memasuki kawana taman.

"kenapa?" Sehun masih bertanya dingin.

"kau masih bilang kenapa hyung? Sore ini banyak sekali pasangan yang datang ke sini. Aku tak mau!" luhan menarik sehun kembali, tapi tetap saja sehun tidak terkalahkan.

"kenapa sih? Tidak ada yang di permasalahkan. Toh mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita kan?" ucap sehun dan malah menarik kembali luhan.

"ahninde! Kenapa sih kau mau ke sana? Hm? Oppa~" luhan menggoda sehun dengan panggilan oppa.

"jangan seperti itu luhanie! Panggil aku hyung!" sehun mengajak duduk luhan di salah satu bangku taman.

"tapi oppa menyukainya bukan?" kata luhan.

"walaupun kau cantik seperti yeoja, tapi tetap saja kau bukan yeoja luhanie" ucap sehun sambil memasangkan headset untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya.

"huh? Lalu kenapa kau waktu itu menciumku?"

Wajah sehun memanas. walau pun sehun memakai handsfreenya tetap saja ia bisa mendengarkan luhan berbicara. ia meremas tangannys sendiri untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"pasti ada maksud terselubung" sehun memandang luhan tajam.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"hyung mencintai luhannie lebih dari adik bukan?" tanya luhan polos.

"kau ingin aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang adik?" mukan luhan memerah. lalu ia majukan bibirnya kedepan.

"bukan begitu" luhan semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"kalo itu yang kau mau aku sudah melakukannya" ucap sehun. Ia memegang tangan kiri luhan yang bebas. tangan kanannya sehun memegang ipod kesayangannya itu. beda dengan luhan yang menggepalkan tangannya. jika boleh ia ingin berterik kesenangan.

Luhan menghadap sehun. Sehun pun menghadap luhan.

Sehun makin menyodongkan wajahnya.

"saranghae luhan-ah" bisiknya tepat di telinga. Pipi luhan memerah sampai ke telinga karena itu. Sehun mengacak rambut luhan setelah itu.

jam sudah menunjukan makan malam mereka lalu bergegas pulang. jangan lupa dengan berpeganggan tangan.

©varinworld

"luhannie"

"nae?hyung" jawab luhan, ia sedang berada di meja belajarnya. sedang duduk.

"aniyo" katanya sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang.

"kau tau kan aku mencintaimu?" luhan menggangguk "kau juga mencintaikukan?" bisik sehun. luhan pun menggangguk lagi.

"ne hyung" jawab luhan.

"ayo kita bicarakan ini pada mommy dan daddy" badan luhan menegang seketika

"kenapa? kau takut?" tanya sehun. sehun memutarkan tempat duduk yang luhan duduki.

"kau tau kan hyung kalau aku itu sudah di anggap anak oleh mereka. tak mungkin aku mengecewakan mommy" ucap luhan, sehun menghela nafas. mungkin benar sehun akan menolaknya tapi ia tak boleh menyerah.

"kau mau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" luhan tau bahwa sehun sangat mencintai ia. ia pun sama. dan iya juga tak mau egois tentang perasaannya.

"baiklah" akhirnya itu kata luhan yang keluar.

.

.

©varinworld

.

.

sehun dan luhan sedang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, luhan berjalan di belakang sehun ia masih memikirkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

"daddy, mommy" merasa terpanggil mereka menoleh. daddy menoleh dari atas koran dan mommyny dari handphone.

"i want to tell you something"

"what it is?" mommynya menjawab.

"about us" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya dan luhan.

"jika itu tentang kau dan luhan yang memang mempunyai hubungan khusus aku tidak dapat menerimanya" ucap daddynya

"tapi daddy-"

"dengarkan dulu daddy luhannie. tapi, aku akan langsung membuat acara pernikahan kalian 1 bulan lagi" daddynya bangun lalu menepuk kepala sehun yang masih terbengong.

"mommy, tell me it was dream?"

"no my dear, you not dream. its real. i and you father is agree about you married plan" ucap mommynya lalu pergi dari sana sambil memberikan senyuman indahnya.

"lu-luhan" luhan menengok dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. lalu sehun memeluk luhan dengan sayang. akhir yang bahagia menurut ia.

.

.

©varinworld

.

.

"mommy, kenapa kau dan daddy begitu bahagia aku dengan luhan? kalian itu tau kan kalo aku dan luhannie itu sama sama namja? " tanya sehun ketika ia dan mommynya berada di dapur, luhan tidak berada di sana, ia sedang pergi dengan daddynya.

"kau mau tau eoh?" sehun menggangguk.

mommynya menarik kursi dan duduk di sana di depan sehun.

"waktu luhan siuman dokter memeriksa ia. dan aku mendapatkan berita kalau luhan itu seperti yeoja. ia memilikin rahim dan bisa di buahi. aku tak tau kalau itu benar ato tidak. tapi paling tidak itulah yang aku bahagiakan. kami akan mendapatkan cucu" ucap monnynya dan di hadiri kikikan kecil darinya. sehun menganga lebar.

"kau bohong mommy, i know!" ucap sehun setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

" untuk apa aku bohong jika itu kemang kenyataan." dan sehun pingsan.

.

.

© Varinworld

.

.

hari bahagia itu datang. sehun dan luhan akhirnya menjadi sepang kekasih di depan teman teman kantor daddy dan mommynya. tak lupa kai datang bersama kyungsoo, kekasihnya. cinci yang terbuat dari mutiara itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. baik luhan dan sehun sangat bahagia. mereka tak menyangka jika ini adalah akhirnya.

Annyeong haseyo~ kenalin ini author baru~ ehehehe baru pertama kali jadi author nih~ padahal udh punya akun ini dari beberapa tahun yang lalu~ ff pertama sekaligus yaoi hunhan pertama untuk pembukaan ini~ maaf ya author masih harus banyak belajar~

sama ya author juga gatau kalo gini akhirnya. bahagia. seneng banget. tapi enggak sama kayak slide di atasssss banget. emang sih gini, pertama author bingung mau karakter yang pas buat cast di sini gimana, soapnya karakter di sini itu bertolak belakang semua. apa lagi luhannya hueeeeeee. ngerasa si kalo ff ini masih ada kekurangan banget, dari segi perasaan, segi percakapan, segi latar sama segi yang lainlainnya. pengen banget kalo ini ff bisa banyak yang baca. tapi karena author yang MALUNYA PAKE BANGET, jadi baru sekarang di publishnya u,u

Terakhir~ mind to review?


End file.
